


Victory

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post-War, Pre - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry achieves victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "Fall"

Harry stumbled up the Hogwarts steps and was caught by two pairs of hands. He knew these hands.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked blood out of his eyes. "Victory," he coughed out. Oh, his back hurt.

"He's dead?" Hermione persisted, as she and Ron led Harry to the Infirmiry.

"I won." His wand arm hurt too. Actually all of him hurt.

"Wait, is he really dead, Harry?" Hermione sounded worried.

"He's no longer of the material world." Harry replied. The floor looked so inviting.

"That isn't an answer." Hermione huffed.

Harry was silent, but inside his mind Voldemort laughed cruely.


End file.
